My Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by Kento Sasaki
Summary: Experience the adventures of 14 year old trainer, Ace, as he embarks on a journey through the Kanto region in order to become a Pokemon Master!


Author's Note: This is a story about the POKEMON GAMES. This one is basically Pokemon: Fire Red or Leaf Green. Its main character is Red. HOWEVER, this is MY playthrough of the game, with some story aspects added to it. Therefore, Pokemon party will belong to me, and all Pokemon names will belong to me. Ace is Red. Blue will still be named Blue. Just about all character names will remain the same. Just keep in mind Ace is Red. Also, ages have been changed to make this story more interesting. In this story, Blue is 16, while Ace/Red is 14. So, let's begin!

6:00 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

There went the alarm. It was annoying, as always, to have to wake up to. His sleepy eyes drifted open, and with an annoyed groan, Ace slammed his palm as hard as he could onto his alarm clock in an effort to quiet it. He missed the button, and instead he pricked his hand on the sharp ear of the Pikachu Clock he kept next to his bed side. It had been a bad idea to buy that one instead of the Blastoise, and he knew it.

"OUCH!" Ace yelled, jumping out of bed.

He grabbed the alarm clock, and hurled it at his wall, where it hit and shattered, splintering into a million pieces.

"Crap." Ace muttered.

It was hardly a damper on his day, though. While he'd been annoyed upon waking up, today was the day. He'd been waiting for a long time for this day to come. This was the day when he became a pokemon trainer! Growing up in quiet little Pallet Town, where nothing ever happened, Ace had always dreamed of leaving. Ever since a very young age, he'd wanted to travel the world with his pokemon! Professor Oak, who was a scientist that studied pokemon, and also technically Ace's neighbor, had promised Ace that he would talk to his mother about the idea. Two years previously, he had done just that, and Ace's mother had agreed that it would be fine assuming that Ace was at least fourteen when he ventured out. Ace's birthday had been exactly a week ago, and this was the day on which Oak had promised to give Ace a pokemon! At last, his adventure would begin! He was excited. Ace made his way sleepily into the bathroom, where he looked at himself in the mirror. His rough black hair was cut short. There were slight bags under his black eyes. His skin tone was fine. No acne, no freckles, nothing. No marks to blemish his first day. He was getting more and more excited. Completing the tedious necessities of showering, brushing his teeth, and washing his face, Ace left the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. He quickly threw on what he deemed to be the best traveling outfit. This consisted of a pair of slightly baggy and light blue jeans, a red and white cap which he wore on his head, and a short sleeve white polo shirt with a thin, sleeveless red vest over it. He was also wearing a pair of converses. Walking downstairs, Ace was greeted by his mother, who grabbed him and hugged him. Despite the fact that he was only 5'3 or 5'4, his mother was already significantly shorter than he was.

"I can't believe the day is already here! You grew up so quickly!" Ace's mother exclaimed as she smothered him.  
"Geez mom, relax. I'll come back. It's not like I'm leaving forever..."  
"It's just so nostalgic! It's like when your father first began his adventures. Ah, that man..."

Most chilren would have held bitterness for the fact that their father left three years previously, and never showed up to say hi. However, Ace did not. He knew that his father had wanted him to come find him. And, additionally, he figured that his parents probably met in secret sometimes in random places. Huge sums of money came every month from Ace's dad, indicating that he still thought of his family. So, Ace really had no bitterness. His mother had never explained exactly how his father had such obscene amounts of money, but it did provide them with a comfortable lifestyle. At the end of the day, it didn't really matter to Ace.

"Mom, I'd love to continue this conversation, but I'm pretty sure if you don't let me go at some point, I'm gonna be late to Professor Oak's lab..."

Tearfully and reluctantly, Ace's mother let him go. After another tearful hug and a wave goodbye, Ace set off to Oak's lab. Unfortunately, once he reached it, he found the person he'd wanted to see the least in that whole day there. Brown and spiky hair, black polo shirt, brown khaki pants. His neighbor, and Oak's grandson, Blue, was standing outside waiting. Age sixteen, Blue was a sneering, arrogant type who had always teased Ace for every superiority he found, be it the three inches in height advantage that never seemed to change, or his ability to drive a car, or his popularity with girls compared to Ace. (Though, Ace considered this unfair, since Blue was two years older.)

"Heh, glad to see you showed up, loser." Blue said with an infuriating smirk.

Ace said nothing.

"Well, are ya just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come inside? Grandpa's got a surprise for both of us today."

Ace continued staying silent, and followed Blue into the large white brick building which was Oak's lab. Upon entering, he noted how it was filled with shelves, electronic machines, and white tiles as the walls, floor, and ceiling. Various men in white lab coats were busy doing scientist things, and Oak himself was at the back of the room.

"Grandpa!" Blue called as he and Ace reached Oak.

Oak turned around, his features exploding into a happy excitement.

"AH!" he exclaimed. "...Who are you again?"

It was a joke that Oak liked to tell. Unless they really told him their name, he wasn't going to accept that he knew them.

"I'm Ace." Ace said flatly.  
"And who is this, then?" Oak asked, motioning towards Blue.

Ace had to suppress a snicker, and also suppress the urge to tell Oak that his grandson was named "vaginaboob" or something.

"This is Blue." Ace said at last.  
"Ha, you're such a saint!" Blue exclaimed. "I would have told Grandpa that your name was vaginaboob, or something."

Ace gritted his teeth. Oak broke the tension by speaking.

"For the two of you, I have an important proposal! Now, as promised, each of you will get to choose a pokemon today. There is a table over there with three pokeballs." He motioned towards a table as he spoke. Indeed, it was green, and had three pokeballs. "And then you can begin your adventure. I will also be sure to give you each five pokeballs to start with if you'd like to catch a pokemon, as well as one potion that your pokemon can drink to restore itself after battle. Additionally, I'd like you to do me a favor out there in the field."

Oak pulled out an odd looking red device with a screen and a keyboard, and handed it to Ace. He pulled out another one, which he handed to Blue.

"This is called a Pokedex." Oak told them. "It is an encyclopedia discussing the characteristics of all the pokemon in the Kanto Region. I would like each of you to capture one pokemon of each of the 150 kinds in the region, and send them to me so that I may record their traits in my research. As I analyze them, your Pokedex will automatically update the information you have on these pokemon. I will be sure to reward you for your hard work as you capture more and more pokemon."  
"Sweet, it's a deal!" Blue exclaimed.  
"Sure." was all that Ace said.  
"Excellent!" Oak concluded. "Now, you may choose your pokemon. Ace, you may go first."

Ace approached the table, and looked at the three pokeballs. There were labels at each pokeball. On the left, it said "Bulbasaur," which Ace knew to be a grass type. In the middle, it said "Charmander," which Ace knew to be a fire type. On the right, it said "Squirtle," which Ace knew to be a water type. Given his earlier mishap with that Pikachu alarm clock, and given that he knew he should have gotten the Blastoise alarm, he decided to go with Squirtle, which was a short, light blue, turtle-like pokemon of adorable proportions. Taking the pokeball on the left, Ace pressed the button. A red laser beam exploded out of the pokeball, and transformed into Squirtle, who stood up impressively and grinned at Ace.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle yelled.  
"Yo, dude!" Ace exclaimed enthusiastically.

A smile lit up his face as he rushed to Squirtle, and they immediately began interacting.

"My name is Ace. I'm your trainer from now on." Ace said. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Squirtle nodded and grinned, and offered his hand to Ace. It was very small, but Ace took it and they shook on it. Then, Squirtle pulled out tinted black sunglasses, and put them on. Ace had no idea where Squirtle had gotten them, but he thought that Squirtle looked pretty dashing.

"Well then, I'll choose this one!" Blue blurted out, ruining the awesome moment. He grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball, and released Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur, when out, appeared to be female.

"Bulbaaa" she said in a raspy voice.  
"Alright, Ace! Let's battle!" Blue decided.

Ace's annoyance was already showing on his face, but Squirtle looked up to the challenge. Grinning, Squirtle leapt in front of Ace. Ace's eyes widened, but he grinned too.

"Fine." he said. "Come on, let's do this."

Blue grinned back, and Bulbasaur hopped in front of him. The two pokemon faced each other. Blue was the first to make a move.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle!"

Though Ace countered, he looked Squirtle in the eyes, and said nothing. Squirtle nodded, and in that moment the two of them formed a spark, and a bond. They understood each other's intentions. Squirtle stood his ground as Bulbasaur charged, and then Ace snapped his fingers. Squirtle jumped, evading the tackle, and then landed behind Bulbasaur, and rammed his shoulder into her butt. Bulbasaur flew forwards, face skidding against the ground. Blue's eyes widened, and Ace snapped his fingers again. Squirtle pursued, slamming again into Bulbasaur before she even had a chance to get up. Bulbasaur stood up on shaky legs.

"Bulbasaur! Tackle!" Blue shouted with panic in his voice.

Ace said nothing as Bulbsaur did a slow, shaky run towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use hyper beam." Ace said.  
"What?!" Blue demanded with eyes wide. Bulbsaur paused too in shock.  
"Kidding, use tackle." Ace said with a smile.

Squirtle rammed into Bulbasaur, who flew back at least six feet, and landed with a skid on the floor. The battle was over. Squirtle had won. Bulbasaur was knocked out cold.

"Heh, you got lucky!" Blue decided immediately. "Bulbasaur, return!"

Bulbasaur returned to the pokeball in the form of a red laser. Blue took his bag of supplies from Oak, slung it over his back, and ran off.

"Smell ya later!" he declared as he left.

Ace stood there with a smile at his victory. He went up to Squirtle, hugging his pokemon.

"You could always give him a name." Oak decided.

"Shade," Ace said in an instant, referencing the sunglasses. "I'm going to call you Shade."


End file.
